Ambrodel Star-Binder
Ambrodel, sometimes called the Star-Binder', was a wizard of the High Elves that was able to create lexichrons - cubes of crystal enchanted with arcane magic to preserve knowledge. With the lexichrons it was hoped that the Solonari people would be able to preserve all of their teachings and skills for generations to come. Rather than lose the skill and wisdom of a craftsmen after they had died, the Lexichron could record their knowledge -and- their experience in an interactive 'holographic' representation of the craftsman. Ambrodel was one of the wizards who had researched how to implant not only the knowledge and experience of the person into the magical device but also their memories. His lexichrons were more than interactive they were intuitive. He was able to create an arcane matrix that could, in theory, store the living memories of a person that would never degrade over time. It was, in a sense, a form of immortality whereby a person's thoughts could be stored within the object for as long as the device was powered. The news of his work reached the ruleing body of the Solonari people and it was determined that several key members of their government would, at the appropriate time, convey their thoughts to the Lexichrons so that their memories could be accessed as 'living books' for future generations of leaders. As this did not interfere with the soul passing into the afterlife it was, essentially, the same as writing dozens of books based on one's life - without having to write. Witchgate Wars As the battles were drawing to a close and the leadership of the Solonari had made their decision to end the War Ambrodel and other wizards of his order were hastily attempting to find an alternative solution. The King and his council had decided destroy the network of portals their people had fashioned around the world to cut off the invasion from the Shard Realm of Umbara. Though it would not eliminate the threat - it would, essentially, minimize it and prevent the enemy forces from using the gates to move around the realm. It was Ambrodel and his Order who discovered a way to draw the invasion forces back through the gates and imprision them within Umbra but their solution would not work once the gates were destroyed. In a secret venture orchestrated without the knowlege of the King of Solandyl, the Magi of Solangard broke through the planar barrier and teleported to Umbara using their own gate. Their plan was to reverse the flow of energy through the gates that were all connected to the Shard Realm by whatever force had taken control of them. The reversal of energy would cause any being native to Umbara to be drawn back through the nearest gate like a piece of iron to a magnet. Once all of the invading forces had been drawn back, the Magi would detonate a massive light-bomb that would temporarily incapacitate the creatures and allow them to pass back through the gates before the barrier was solidified - essentially trapping the invaders in their realm while allowing the magi time to escape. Something went wrong. At the very time when the Magi's ritual had drawn all of the shadow creatures back to Umbara - and before they could escape, the King of Solandyl destroyed the gates and, essentially, left them all stranded in the shard realm. Ambrodel and the other wizards were able to detonate the light-bomb to allow them time to escape to another part of the shadow realm where they created a bastion of light in the realm of shadows. This bastion became known as the Silver Tower, or in the language of the elves, Tor Myrath Known Possessions: Item/Ambrodel Appendix Appearances: * Kyson at Priory * Season of the Witch * Slow Boat to Highward * Kyson at Conclave * Kyson at Argent Tor Category:Character/Wizard Category:Character/Solonari Category:Profession/Artificer Category:House of Stars Category:Character/Neutral Good Category:Character/Solangard Category:Character/Stars